baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Keldorn Firecam
|organization = Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart |area = Northwest of the Sewers beneath the Temple district |strength = 17 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 12 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 18 |image = Keldorn Firecam NKELDOR Portrait BG2.png |total_scores = 89|exclusive_equipment = Hallowed Redeemer Firecam Full-Plate Armor|conflict = Anomen Delryn (chaotic neutral) Viconia DeVir Dorn Il-Khan Hexxat|creature_codes = KELDOR.cre|chapter_requirement = 2}} Keldorn Firecam is a lawful good human inquisitor and a potential companion in Background Keldorn has been serving the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart for a long time and he has an estate in the Athkatla Government District, he's also the mentor of Ajantis Ilvastarr. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Recruitment Keldorn is available to recruit from Chapter 2. You'll encounter him during the side quest Find and Destroy the Cult of the Unseeing, he is fighting some random undead creatures (actually the zombie won't fight back, so Keldorn is the sure victor) in the sewers underneath Athkatla Temple District. If the player mentions that he is trying to destroy this cult, he will join. When he is recruited in and he wasn't a member of the party at the end in , his equipment is reset to default so any items other than his family sword and armor are gone. Quests *Keldorn Wishes to Visit His Wife and Family (There're timers in various stages of his quest. And if you allow him to retire after helping him with his family affairs, he can't be recruited again until the chapters of ) Relationships *Viconia - Conflicts *Anomen - Conflicts if Anomen fails his test *Dorn - Conflicts (however, starting Dorn's second companion quest will allow him to be in a party with Dorn.) *Hexxat - Conflicts, they can't be in the same party Gameplay Unless the player character is a paladin of good alignment or able to Use Any Item, Keldorn will be the only one who can wield The Holy Avenger. He gains many benefits as an inquisitor, such as immunity to hold and charm, and notably his dispel ability, which doubles his level factor for a greatly increased success rate, combined with True Sight, he is extremely powerful in mage battles. Keldorn comes with Firecam Full-Plate Armor which grants the Free Action effect, and Hallowed Redeemer, a personal weapon that deals 5 magical damage to any who land hits on him. The damage seems minor, but it's able to bypass most defenses thus can be useful against tough enemies with high resistances, such as Demogorgon. But for the most part, you may want to give him Gauntlets of Dexterity to boost his armor class, or utilize his two-handed weapon reach to let him attack from behind a tanker, saving the gauntlets to another member in need. Biography Quotes Dialogues Personality His long service has made him an experienced, wise character and he may act as a father figure. He has guided many knights-to-be, including Ajantis Ilvastarr and he is currently guiding Anomen Delryn. In general, he can get along with good aligned and neutral aligned characters, with the exception for Nalia de'Arnise. At the start, his relations with Anomen Delryn are strained, but if he manages to get knighted, he and Keldorn get more cordial. His relations with evil aligned characters are rather hostile, he may even come to blows with some of them. External links * Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart Category:Creatures Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality